PernicoPercico Lazy Mornings Drabble
by demigodgirl21
Summary: Extra Drabbles! One Shots: How lazy can a morning get? Percy and Nico are adorable in this morning. WARNING: Male x Male(just a kiss or two) If you don't like, don't read. I don't want your sh*ty criticism. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHRACTERS OF RICK RIORDANS. I AM ONLY WRITING A SMALL FIC OF THEM. YADA YADA YADA. THANKS FOR READING.

I outstretched my arms. I expected them to land on Percy's warm chest but, they only found empty sheets. I opened my eyes to see sunlight come through the apartment's blinds. Finally, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes wafted into the bedroom. I lazily swung my legs over to the side of the bed and my feet hit the cold hardwood floor. I shivered as my bare chest was hit by a smooth chilly breeze. Percy had left the window open again, "accidentally."

I shuffled down the hallway in my grey boxers. When I sat on the barstools in the kitchen, Percy turned around and placed a plate with blue pancakes on them in front of me. I grabbed the syrup and drowned the flat food.

"How'd you sleep, Cutie?" I glared at him as he smirked.

"I am _not_ cute. I am death. Fear me." He grinned wider at my comment.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I glared yet again.

"I woke up in a cold bed!" I answered. My mouth was then filled with blue pancakes. He laughed and leaned over the counter to kiss my chocolate chip covered lips.

"I made you breakfast, di Angelo." I rolled my eyes as I finished my plate. Percy filled up his plate and sat on the stool next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I wuv you, Neeks." When we both finished, Percy picked up the dishes and started to wash them.

"So," I said," What are we doing today?" Percy didn't look over.

"I don't know." I went and sat on the couch now wearing a thin gray t-shirt and my boxers. I picked up _The Christmas Carol,_ and opened up to where I left off. Percy came and plucked the book out of my grasp.

"Charles Dickens, eh?" I shrugged and took the book back. "Yeah. It's a classic." Percy came and sat next to me, snuggling his head into the crook of my neck. His soft snores were so adorable. I kissed his forhead. Looks like today was going to be a lazy day.


	2. Quiet Nights

*Nico*

I sat straight up in bed. I was in a cold sweat. I had been screaming and my face was streaked with tears. I had another horrifying nightmare about Tartarus. I was stumbling around calling for Percy. While I was yelling, I tripped and almost fell into the River of Fire. I burned my right arm. Then, I saw Percy on the other side barely clinging onto life. I was about to jump in and swim across when I woke up. I sat in my dark room and decided that I wasn't going to sleep again. I slipped into my ripped, black skinny jeans and a black t shirt with white angel wings on the shoulder blades. I strapped my stygian sword to my belt and left my cabin. I took my time walking down to the sword fighting arena deciding how I was going to destroy the dummies. I reached the arena to see Percy bashing the brains out of a dummy. I tried to walk back to my cabin but, Percy saw me.

"Nico! Hey!" he yelled to me. I waved awkwardly and walked towards him. I blushed madly when I saw how toned his torso was. He was also so tan... Woah! Nico! Stop it! I mentally slapped myself. Percy motioned to come and sit next to him on a bench. I sat down leaving at least 2 feet between us.

"So... What are you doing up so early?" He inquired me with such a handsome tone... STOP! I shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." He nodded. "Same." I finally got that burst of courage. I _had _to tell Percy my secret.

"Um... Percy? I have something to say..." Percy nodded as if he wanted Nico to continue. Suddenly, my lips smashed against his. Percy was slightly surprised but then began to kiss back. I realized my mistake and let go. I got up as fast as a rocket and tried to run away. Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. I blushed a madder red and looked down as he grabbed my waist and pulled it towards his. He grabbed my chin gently and kissed me. His lips were soft and tasted like salt and chocolate chip cookies. _ He loves me! _I squealed inside.


End file.
